


Sticky Situation: Hitting the Jackpot

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Too spicy for Blogger, apparently. Mayday Parker swings on home from college and gets pulled into some fun by her parents.
Relationships: May "Mayday" Parker/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson/May "Mayday" Parker
Series: A Sticky Situation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Sticky Situation: Hitting the Jackpot

**Author's Note:**

> So, this chapter was deleted from my blogspot page for terms of service violation. I can't imagine why it was, just a vague reason as always. Someone might have reported it, triggered by the pairing involved. And there may have been an assumption that Mayday was underage, even it was explicitly stated she was in college like in the first chapter. It was once posted on October 4th, 2020 and now it's posted here.

**Hitting the Jackpot(Mayday Parker and Mary Jane Watson)-Sticky Situation Blog Exclusive.**

* * *

  
Curiosity, got the better of Mayday, when she stopped by after a long day at college and also she had a long night of swinging webs and dealing with bad guys the night before that. 

“Oooh, give it to me. Pound my pussy! Oh, Spider-Man, take me!”

Mayday saw her parents’ bedroom door open. And she got quite the eyeful. Her father, back in the classic Spider-Man costume, but not to fight crime. Rather, to use it as a way to pound her mother. Peter rammed deep inside of Mary Jane’s pussy. Her large breasts, still perfect after all of these years, bounced with each thrust. Mayday viewed the visual, and could not help and put herself in Mary Jane’s position. While her chest was a slight bit smaller than Mary Jane’s, it was nothing to sneeze at. And Mayday had a nice ass for her father to grab onto when he fucked her. Mayday slid her finger against her pants and started rubbing her clit. 

Mary Jane threw her hips up. Oh, it had been a good idea. Peter always could wear her out, but he did not make it too easy. Oh, yes, Mary Jane clutched his back and he pounded her. Him being in the uniform, it just added another layer. Mary Jane’s tight pussy clamped down onto him and milked him. She moaned into his ear. 

Peter kissed Mary Jane’s breasts. She aged like a fine-wine, and Peter always wanted to take the opportunity to experience the fruits of her. He pushed deeper and deeper inside of her. Her tightness milked him, extremely hard, as he worked down into her body. Her insides milked him, faster and faster. Spider-Man worked down into her tight pussy and made her scream for him as he buried all the way down inside of her. The constant kissing and sucking on her nipples drove Mary Jane completely mad with pleasure as she exploded underneath Peter. 

The more he touched her, the more he appreciated this fine woman. Mary Jane screamed in his ear as Peter was all over her. 

Mary Jane moaned and then there was another moan from outside of the door, which caught the attention of Peter and Mary Jane. They had left the door open and obviously lost track of the time. They both caught their college-aged daughter, standing before them, pants down, and hand rubbing her pussy.

“May?” Peter groaned. “How much of that did you see?”

Something triggered a more primal force inside of Mayday. She sauntered into the room, without any embarrassment. And Mary Jane looked at her curious.

“Enough,” Mayday said with a smile. “But, you know, I’m thirsty now.”

“Do you want to suck your father’s cock?”

Those words from Mary Jane made Peter throb more than he should. And what happened next, had been surprisingly. Mary Jane spent a minute looking their daughter over, and then with a smile, pulled Mayday into an embrace. The two women kissed each other and boy, did that catch Peter’s interest something fierce. Their tongues dueled together for domination with their fingers pressing and touching each other. 

“Mmm!” 

Mary Jane kissed Mayday’s neck a couple more times and then they turned to Peter, who stuck proudly up in the air.

“He’s ready for you. Hope you enjoy my taste as well. And I’m going to enjoy yours.”

Mayday stroked her father’s cock.

  
“I love you, Daddy.”

The primal portion of Peter, which overrode all thoughts of his mind, caused him to grab his daughter’s head, and push her mouth first down onto his cock. Mayday’s wet mouth pushed down onto him. Spider-Girl worked her lips and used her fingers, sticking to Peter’s balls when she milked them.

Mary Jane spread her daughter’s warm thighs, and moved in. Oh the honey trickling down her thighs, it was hot and lovely. Mary Jane moved in.

Mayday’s hormones went haywire. Not only was she sucking her father’s cock, but her MILFY Mom sucked and licked on her pussy. Oh, Mayday closed her eyes and never wanted this pleasure trip to end.

“You suck cock good, baby girl,” Peter said. “The little college boys not doing it for you?”

Mayday shook her head. Obviously, she needed a real man. She wanted her father’s big, throbbing cock pushed down into her throat. She moaned, deeper and faster it went inside of her. The heat only increased. 

Mary Jane dragged her tongue over and over again. She pulled back, with a smile. Mary Jane crawled over and rose up. She put one hand on the back of her daughter’s head to guide her in the cock sucking, like a good mother should. Then she rose up and kissed Peter harder. Peter touched her backside and pulled her into a very passionate kiss. 

Peter tasted his daughter all over his wife’s mouth and could not help and get into the kiss. Oh, it was so hot, and it felt so good. Peter’s hand drifted down her back and touched Mary Jane. Mary Jane looked up at him with wanton eyes and doubled her kiss. Tripled it as her tongue danced back and forth into Peter’s mouth. Peter edged his hand against the back of her neck and made her gasp for him. 

“Time to fuck your daughter’s sweet pussy, Tiger.”

Oh, those words made Peter throb. As much as he longed to unload into May’s mouth, unloading into her pussy would feel so much better. He pulled out of her, and Mayday smiled. She turned around and briefly pushed her face between Mary Jane’s breasts. This hot action got Peter’s blood pumping. 

“You missed these, didn’t you?”

Mayday moaned, hot. Her father’s hands also worked down her body. He guided Mayday, reluctantly, away from Mary Jane’s breasts, and then pushed Mayday down between your legs.

“Who could say you can’t go home again, right?” Peter said. 

And now, Spider-Man plunged his hard cock into Spider-Girl’s body, while she munched on her mother’s sweet pussy. Oh, Mayday could not get enough of both of it. Spider-Man’s hands pushed against her body, and made her scream loudly in pleasure as he pumped inside of her. 

Mary Jane rolled her hips back and let out another sharp cry as Mayday bottomed her tongue out and tasted the sweet juices coming out out of her. The view of Peter asserting his dominance over another spider themed heroine, and it happened to be their daughter, really made Mary Jane tingle and gush with pleasure. 

Oh, the snug, warm velvety center of his daughter, it really brought Peter closer to the edge. He pumped, faster, and faster inside of her. He worked his tool down inside of her body as he pumped hard and deep. Her insides just clamped down onto him the faster Spider-Man edged inside of her. Her insides really worked him to a fever as he pumped down inside of her body. She screamed for him, exploding all over the place. 

“Cum for Daddy.”

Oh, Mayday did in fact do this. She came, hard for her father. Vigorously, as he fed her his cock. Her insides lubricated, and Mayday breathed heavily. She felt like this was the day she had been waiting for. For her father to claim her as another lover, a bed pet ,to share with her mother. 

Mayday Parker’s entire body scorched. It was almost like she was ovulating and it made her head.

Mating season appeared to kick off, and the two went it hard. While Mary Jane missed Mayday’s mouth on her pussy, the show of Peter pinning their daughter down and stuffing her pussy made it good. The two spiders matched each other stroke for stroke. 

Peter groaned, as he worked into his daughter’s body. Any familial relationship became secondary to the fact that May was another fertile female at the peak of breeding potential, perfect to strengthen the web. He pushed down inside of her body, very tightly rocking inside of her. He worked a little bit deeper inside of and made her cry out for him, gushing all over the place in the process as he rammed down into her.

Mary Jane climbed behind Peter and gave him a helping hand in fucking his daughter. Rubbing her pussy against his balls encouraged Peter to drive deeper. The sexy sultry voice of his gorgeous wife said something which brought Peter to the apex.

“Give me grandchildren.”

Oh, Peter buried his cock into Mayday, who moaned in lust. She grabbed his legs with her hips and pushed his cock into her, to make sure he did not pull out. Whether it be accidentally, or intentionally. Their bodies worked against each other, with Mayday’s vaginal walls becoming rather sticky as she milked Peter’s cock with spider strength. Always a good feeling. 

With one more push, Peter nutted deep inside of Mayday’s pussy and spilled inside of her. Mayday cried out as Peter pumped his baby batter deep inside of her. 

Every last drop of thick, juicy seed zeroed in on Mayday’s fertile eggs. She moaned and slowly came down from her pleasure hike.

“I’m...not on the pill,” she said in sudden realization.

Mary Jane clamped her hand onto Mayday’s pussy and ensured the cum was deep inside of her.

“Good.”

With that, her parents molested Mayday’s young body and made her cry out. Oh, the thought of being knocked up by her father made her shake, and now Mary Jane and Peter having their way, made Spider-Girl just hotter than ever.

Mayday Parker accepted a new life of being her parent’s new toy.  
 **End.**


End file.
